Landing Field (Codstin fiction) by Jana
by neon giraffe
Summary: Justin Bieber missing Cody, the pressure is on, managers are breathing down his neck and Cody is thousands of kilometers away. Justin has a big decision to make, which of the his biggest loves of his life will he choose, Cody or music?


**Landing Field**

by Jana

Okay hi, neongiraffe here. This actually is not my fic, it's my awesome friend's Jana's. She sent me this so I could read it (after a long while of begging and asking) and I did and I really liked it. She of course didn't believe it, and wouldn't publish it so I thought that the best way to show her would be to publish this, so I took the matters to my own hands. She did not like the idea. Still doesn't (I might actually die because of this)

I know this is totally un ethical, but she is just a wonderful person and she doesn't realize just how wonderful and awesome and beautifu writer she is, so sometimes, you just kinda need a push, right babe?

She probably hates me right (she really didn't believe I'd actually do this) and I might have some mending and apologizing and making up to do, but I hope she'll understand (thumbs up people!)

And babe, you'll always be my landing field, no matter how much you hate me right now.

Love you very much,

yours truly

Arlene

Now to the actual fic!

: Scooter :

"Where the fuck is Justin? He has to give an interview in an hour! "  
>Fredo looked at me, wearing an indefinite facial expression on.<br>"He's in his room. Skyping with Cody."  
>"WHAT?" I exclaimed. "Again? They skyped about two hours yesterday! "<br>"Well yea." Fredo sighed. "Scooter, they miss each other a lot. Give them a little bit time. "  
>I rolled my eyes.<p>

"I could if I would. But I can't. Justin's schedule is full, he will have to wait."  
>Fredo looked at me sourly.<p>

"Maybe Justin's happiness is a bit more important than the money, don't ya think? "  
>I was getting angry. We had this discussion about 2 000 times already. What Fredo doesn't understand is that Justin really has to concentrate on his work. He's 19 and the whole world watched every step he took. Cody just couldn't join him on tour. Justin would be distracted all the time and people would get suspicious. Rumors would start and surface, and this was that last thing we needed at the moment.<br>"It's not about the money, Fredo. Justin chose this life and now he can't just stop it. Having secrets is one of the biggest challenges in his life but he has to get used to it. "  
>While talking I turned around and made my way to Justin's room.<p>

I heard laughs and opened the door irritated.  
>Justin was sitting on his sofa, having his laptop on his lap. He threw his head back and giggled. I realized he was wearing a basic black shirt and his sweatpants.<br>"Justin, are you fucking kidding me? " I said with a loud voice. He stopped laughing and looked at me quizzically.  
>"You have one hour until you should be on Ellen and you're not even dressed? Why can't you just take these things seriously? This interview will be a very important one. "<br>"Oh." He looked at me very confused. "sorry, Scooter, I really forgot about the time. I was just skyping with Cody and…"  
>"Yeah, I see." I walked to stand right next to him and looked at the screen.<p>

"Hi Cody."  
>Cody waved at me a bit shyly. He was sitting in his room shirtless, smiling happily.<br>"Are you naked?"  
>His eyes widened.<p>

"Oh my god no, I'm wearing jeans."  
>Justin giggled again and winked at Cody.<p>

"Shame."  
>"Oh NO! " I shouted, "you will not have <em>these <em>kind of conversations in my presence. Like never. "  
>Cody blushed really hard which made Justin laugh even more.<p>

I calmed down a bit because I saw that Justin really didn't mean to miss the interview. And somehow, he was always happy when he got to talk to Cody and that's only good for publicity.  
>"Justin, it's really late. I'm coming back in like 10 minutes and I wanna see you dressed then. "<br>His face fell immediately when I said that and he just nodded.

I left and made some calls, planned some new interviews and concerts and then eventually went back to Justin's room again.  
>He was still sitting on his sofa, still clothed in the sweatpants. Only difference was that his laptop was closed and laid on the table in front of him.<br>I just wanted to scream at him when I saw that he was crying.  
>He made absolutely no noises, he didn't even move his shoulders, there were only tears streaming down his face. I sat down next to him and sighed.<br>I didn't even need to ask, he started talking right away.  
>"Scooter, I can't do this. I really can't. I miss him so so so much. I can't stand not seeing him for like the next three or four more weeks. It has already been two weeks since we said goodbye and you promised that it will only take about one week until we'll see each other again and then you made these fucking extra tour dates and…"<br>His voice broke and he stopped talking. I just sat there, thinking about what I could say next.  
>"What do you want me to do?" I said after a short silence. "Should I just cancel all the dates? Do you really want to disappoint thousands of your fans? Just because you want to see Cody?"<br>"It's not that I want to cancel them" he blubbered out.

"I'm really not selfish. You have to trust me. I love my fans, I really do but…" Hhe sobbed so loudly that I could barely understand him.  
>"I, I just need to see Cody. I'm always pressured and sometimes I just need someone who's there for me and who understands me and someone who loves me the way I am. Someone who loves me for being Justin and not Justin Bieber. "<br>I shook my head in disbelief.

"Justin, you got your whole crew around you. Even Pattie comes next week. There are enough people who you can talk to. "  
>"But I don't want to talk to them." His voice became louder. "I want to talk to Cody. What is so hard to understand? I love Cody, okay? I love him with all my heart and he's all that matters to me at the moment. Why is it too much ask for? I just wanna see my boyfriend, I just wanna hug him, I…"<br>"Justin, it's enough" I interrupted him. "You know why this is not possible. You can't just be around Cody 24/7 because people would find out you're gay or bi or whatever and then your career will be over. Forever. Do you get the point? "  
>He just looked at me and thought about my words. The clock was ticking, neither of us said a word.<br>Finally he took a deep breath in, but he didn't say what I wanted to hear.  
>"So what? " his voice sounded very weak but he tried to control it.<br>"So what?" I repeated mouth open. "what so what'?"  
>He shrugged his shoulders and continued talking.<br>"So what? I had four very long and successful years. Maybe it's just meant to be. If ending my career means that Cody and I are finally able to come out… Then why not? I'm sick of it. I'm so fucking sick of hiding the most important part of my life. I don't want to lock every single room I'm in with Cody. I don't want to use different doorways than him. I don't want to flirt or make pictures with girls only for publicity even though I know that it hurts my boyfriend. I don't want to change my phone number every week because I'm afraid that someone will hack it. I wanna wear the shirts he left here for me. I wanna post pictures of us, on instagram, on twitter, just everywhere. I want the whole world to know how happy I am. I wanna help gay people with their coming out. I wanna kiss Cody whenever I feel like it. I wanna hold his hand in public and not just in a dark room. I just want to show that he's mine and that I'm proud of it. I don't care anymore Scooter, I'm just sick of your games. You do everything just for money. You paid girls to say they had sex with me. Did you ever think about Cody might feel? "  
>"Exactly" I said, trying to keep my voice quiet, "did you ever think about Cody might feel? Does he want to end his career and change his life forever just because he can hold hands with you then? "<br>He looked at me, staggered and angry at the same time.  
>"You really don't get the point, do you? It's not about a little hand holding here and there. I understood your opinion about 8 months ago. Everything was new and unsure, even for me. You said we gotta wait how things develop and eventually turn out. But… it has been over a year now. And… the thing between Cody and me… like it's so serious. " he shook his head, trying to express his feelings, trying to make me understand.<br>"I mean, this is not my first relationship and I've always believed that even the biggest love will reach its limit one day. But I was so wrong. It's like I fall in love with him more and more. Every single day. And every day it becomes harder not to see him. I just can't do this anymore. I'm out. "  
>I couldn't believe it. All the work, all the pressure, all the hustle and bustle… All for nothing?<br>"Fine" I said and stood up. "I'm so disappointed Justin. I never thought you were that selfish. But the worst part is that you'll not only disappoint me and the whole crew. You disappoint your fans, your Beliebers. I think they will be ashamed to have you as their idol. Because you don't deserve a thing of all the success and money. You deserve nothing. "  
>With that I left the room and waited in front of the door. I was sure that he was gonna come out so we can drive to Ellen, but he didn't. At that moment I realized that it was truly over. So I made a decision.<p>

:Cody:

My heart was beating so fast that I thought I would pass out any second. I just got a call from my best friend Jake.

"Hey Jake, what's up?"

"CODY!" he yelled and I winced. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

"What?" I was totally confused. "What do you mean?"

"Oh my god, you have no idea. Just fucking google yourself."

"Ooookay" I said while opening my laptop and typing my name in.

The first headline I saw was:

"_Thousand of fans disappointed after the coming out of Justin Bieber and Cody Simpson."_

My vision got blurry for a couple of seconds. "What the hell" I whispered and kept scrolling.

"_Justin Bieber and Cody Simpson are gay! All about this shocking news!"_

My hands were shaking like crazy as I clicked on the page. A big picture loaded and I almost chocked. It was a picture of me and Justin on New Year's Eve, kissing and hugging tightly.

"_We all still can't believe it – but it's true. Teen pop sensation Justin Bieber (19) changed to the other side. His most recent tweet shocked the world. "Sorry guys but he's more important than you" including this more than obvious picture of him and Cody Simpson (17) making out. Beliebers and Angels all around the world are desperate and absolutely shattered. More news about this incredible revolution soon!_

I was about to go crazy. I knew who took this picture. It was Scooter.

"Just in case I'll have to blackmail you guys someday" he had said and winked. I had no idea he was being serious.

Four hours later, I had called and texted Justin about a million times but he hadn't answered. I have no idea if he was ignoring me or if he threw away his phone because it wasn't safe anymore. I just wanted to talk to him so badly that I was going insane. His crew was also ignored me, it's like they're all just dead. The Ellen Degenere's Show got canceled about three hours ago and even Fredo didn't answer his phone which was very odd because he was always the one supporting our relationship . My family also heard about "the shocking news" and our phone just didn't stop ringing anymore. I just locked in my room and starred at the wall.

After two hours of not moving I heard a knock on my room door.

"No."

"Cody?" It was my sister. "Here's someone to see you."

"No."

"Um, I think you should really open the door."

"No."

"Babe?" I heard a low voice and my heart stopped beating for a moment. "It's me."

What? That was impossible. Half a second later I opened the door.

It wasn't impossible. He was here. He was really here. He looked tired and pale, his hair was a mess but it was him. Here. In front of me.

"Oh my..." I just stepped forward and threw myself into his arms. He held me tight and sighed into my ear.

"Finally..." he just whispered, his breath was hot and familiar. For a couple of minutes we just stood there, not moving a single millimeter.

"I knew it." he said and took a single step back to kiss me. His lips were sweet and soft like always and I just started to realize just _how much _I've missed him.

He smiled. "I so knew it was worth it."

Ten minutes later he sat down on my bed, having me on his lap. We just kissed and kissed and kissed and I never wanted to stop again but unfortunately we had to.

I leaned my forehead against his.

"Justin, what the hell is going on?"

He took a couple of deep breaths.

"Okay. So. Cody. I ended my career."

"You did WHAT?"

"Ya" he said and nodded. "Scooter and I had a big discussion and it kind of escalated and then I decided not to go to Ellen and to fly here instead. I told him and drove to the airport within the hour. When we were already flying I checked my twitter and well... saw what Scooter did. Then I called my management and canceled all my contracts."

"What..." My voice was only a quiet whisper. I just couldn't believe it.

"See... For a while we pretended that we, you know, never had to end it. Whenever we were together we just acted like we could do this every day, like we seriously had a chance to be a normal couple but we always knew we had to say goodbye. And then at the airport..." his voice sounded weak. "Codes, you were crying. I saw it. And then they finally closed this fucking plane door and I could barely hold it all inside... I wish I didn't have to go away... I thought that one day maybe you don't want this anymore and then you'd just move on. It was horrible."

He shivered and then kept on talking. "You said that we'll be together someday but... I know that nothing lasts forever. That's why I just couldn't believe why I wasn't able to stop feeling this way about you... Because I just can't stop thinking about you every minute of the day. I just can't. Wherever you are, you are all I think and everything that I care about...

It just always will be you. I could fly a thousand oceans but there's nothing that compares to what we have so I decided just to stop flying because..." he took a deep breath again. "I stopped flying because... I found a landing field. And I wanna stay _here_ forever."

I just couldn't hold my tears anymore.

"I promise" he whispered and stroked my back. "Everything's gonna be alright. We'll clear all those rumors and lies and then... then we can finally start our future together. I love you."

"I love you more" I cried and he just held me. Justin and Cody, Cody and Justin. In this moment I knew that everything was meant to be this way.

Neongiraffe her again.

Pleas review and let me know what you thought. The more feedback I get, the higher my survival change is. So you'll be helping me too!

Please drop a review, it will only take a second, or tweet me **neongiraffeblog **or Jana herself **jbftcrs** !


End file.
